


Gloves off the Red Hood

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Removing the gloves that DC keeps on Jason Todd that allows certain villains keep living and shows what he could do in the Red Hood's mission to clean up Gotham City. A mission and method that put him at odds with the criminals, Batman and his former family along with the GCPD but one that gains him allies and support as well.





	Gloves off the Red Hood

**Hey guys**

**So this is an idea I got recently to put this into a story, anyway.**

**Basically pulling various elements from both the comics and the Under the Red Hood film to kind of combine them both together.**

**Don't own Batman or anything DC releated**

* * *

On a raining night in Gotham City

Jason in his usual leather jacket and pants with his red helmet, falls on top of a dumpster before rolling to the ground with a painful groan. Because getting kicked off a building by Batman, hurts like hell. Not focusing on the pain, Jason gets to his feet in time to see Bruce glide down to the ground a few feet away from him.

Batman runs at him, which Jason ducks the punch with grabbing Bruce's cowl which he sliced the neck area earlier in the fight, and pulls the cowl off. Almost instantly Jason rolls back before getting to his feet to look upon Bruce merely standing there unmasked and soaked.

Really, they are both soaked, and injured tonight, Jason knows dropping the cowl to the ground then unlocks his own helmet.

"I guess we should keep it even" Jason said dropping the helmet, to the sidewalk.

"Oh god" Bruce said, in surprise.

"No, try again. Though don't sound so surprised because you've had your suspicions for a while now. I know you have" Jason replied.

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Not really that important. Maybe to you, but I'm back. That's all you need to know" Jason replied, briefly remembers getting resurrected by Talia who used a Lazarus Pit.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"You and your short answers" Jason said with a humorless chuckle "You're going to have to be more precise."

"Why are doing all this in Gotham? Murdering gang members, controlling the drug trade and everything else you've done?" Bruce asked.

"I'm doing what I have to save this city. For my controlling the drugs is I keep that crap away from kids and just using them as a contact source more than anything else. I have no interest to be a crime boss" Jason said, in disgust at thinking Bruce would consider him so low that he would actually want to be a criminal after everything he did as Robin.

"Your way isn't going to save this city. You're a criminal and murder and I'm going to bring you in" Bruce growls.

"Really, the sad fact is you actually believe all that" Jason said while pulling something from his pocket.

Throwing it to the ground the pellet explodes into a cloud of smoke and explodes as it was part flashbang, briefly blinding Bruce. Eventually the smoke clears, and Bruce sees Jason is long gone.

Moving over Bruce picks up the helmet from the sidewalk and looks at it.

* * *

Later in an apartment inside Crime Alley

Jason looks over at The Joker with his mouth duct tapped shut is zip tied to a wooden chair with some blood and bruises on him, while a few feet away is a camera.

Earlier tonight he was taking on some drug dealers selling to kids and getting them hooked or dead due to the stuff. Of course, he ran into Onyx, a vigilante and she fought alongside him until he killed some of the drug dealers with a machine gun. Ended up having to injure her but wasn't going to kill Onyx, since he doesn't kill fellow heroes.

Only exception is the weekend nutjobs killing innocent people well he cripples or kills them for a warning to others to not follow in the same stupidity. Despite all the heroes superpowered or otherwise in this world, not everybody can withstand this life for multiple reasons.

Then Batman showed up and the fight, well lead him to getting kicked off a roof and into a dumpster.

Glancing over at The Joker, it wasn't hard to find him hiding out in a closed down family funhouse while he planned his next move against Black Mask in revenge for killing Stephanie Brown who was Robin for a brief time. Since Joker considered himself to be the only one to get the right of killing Batman's sidekicks.

Decided to duct tape Joker's mouth closed so he wouldn't have to listen to the psychopath's annoying chatter.

Grabbing a Red Hood helmet from a nearby table Jason puts it on with walking over to the camera and turning it on. The camera has a live feed and he stole it from one of the emergency services, which allows it to play across every channel in Gotham City all at once.

Stepping to the side of The Joker, Jason faces the camera.

"Hello Gotham. You may or may not have heard about me, I'm the Red Hood. I'm here to clean up this city and I'm starting with this" Jason said.

Pulling out a handgun Jason points it at The Joker and squeezes the trigger sending a round into The Joker's head blowing it apart. Lowering the gun, Jason holsters it on his belt holster. For Jason he's finally avenged his own death but more importantly has put down a monster.

"Let this be a warning, because all the super villains, criminal scum who murder, sells drugs, human trafficking, rape, and every other evil action you commit, I'm coming for all of you. Good night" Jason said then walks over with shutting off the video camera.

Now Jason knows it's time to get out of here because he figures Bruce is probably already working tracking the feed and well, it's been a long night anyway. This was just something he wanted to get done.

Of course, Jason wonders how well, that video message will go over with the criminal gangs he controls but if they have a problem with it, their deaths will just get moved up quicker. Then again in Gotham, everybody is used to two faced criminals and massive theatrics anyway.

For his own personal reputation as the Red Hood, well he is basically the man who just killed The Joker. One of the most evil and insane monsters with the body count of thousands to his name, innocent and guilty alike so that's going to give him some room to work with.

Both for criminals and the city police and such, who Jason knows are no doubt sick and tired of dealing with that lunatic.

Coming out his thoughts, Jason heads towards a back door and decides to leave The Joker's body for whoever finds it.

* * *

Two hours later in an underground bunker somewhere

Closing the steel door Jason walks over to a board where he has various pictures of the main members for Bruce's rouge's gallery. On the table below, is paper information in file folders and saved on his lap top is the digital information of the rouges gallery and everything else going on in this city.

Picking up a red marker, Jason crosses out The Joker with glancing at some of the other photos showing Riddler, Clayface, Candler Man, Professor Pyg and Black Mask.

Dropping the marker to the table, and removing his helmet, Jason wonders who's going to be next on that list. Most of them are still in Arkham Asylum and currently Jason has no plans to break into the prison and begin killing them.

Walking over to a nearby military cot, Jason removes his helmet with setting it down near the cot and places his two handguns underneath his pillow. Climbing onto the cot Jason lays back and wonders if the nightmares will be kind to him tonight, but knows that's usually a foolish hope.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that**

**Let's face the facts the main reason why The Joker has never been dealt with by say Jason or another hero who kills, is bad guys like The Joker, Riddler, Two Face, etc. are far to popular to kill off.**

**So this is me kind of taking the gloves off so to speak on that particular restriction so to speak. Also I'm down playing the more villains traits Jason had in his original appearance, with making him more of your classic anti hero.**

**Not sure if I'll continue this but I just might.**

**Until next time**


End file.
